


Day 1 - One Night In Beaumont

by moonblossom



Series: Ty/Zane 30 Day OTP Challenge [1]
Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux
Genre: Affectionate Name-calling, Anal Sex, Banter, M/M, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2020962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zane takes Ty back to Beaumont to see the sights.</p><p>
  <a href="http://wintergrey.dreamwidth.org/15168.html">Day 1: Inside Jokes</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1 - One Night In Beaumont

**Author's Note:**

> (If you want to turn this into a terrible, dangerous drinking game, take a shot every time you read Ty’s actual first name. You know the one. I can’t even bring myself to type it any more!)

Ty shook his head, blinking back into awareness as Zane put the car in park. He’d zoned out somewhere along the highway, letting his mind wander. The roads in this part of Texas were stupidly, painfully boring and Zane was narrow-focused on driving, so he didn’t seem to mind that Ty had mentally checked out a few hundred miles ago.

They climbed out of the car, and that’s when Ty noticed the sign hanging over the hotel front door.

_Hilton Garden Inn, Beaumont._

Oh god, he’d actually gone and done it. While Ty had been vegging in the car, Zane had made good on a threat from years ago. They were actually in fucking Beaumont, Texas. Ty skidded to a halt, letting his duffel bag fall to the ground.

“No.” He ground his teeth to halt the laugh that threatened to escape, figuring it wouldn’t help his argument. “Get back in the car.”

Zane stepped in close, wrapping his hands around Ty’s waist. Ty felt his resolve wavering as warmth spread through his body.

“Deal with it,” Zane drawled, pulling Ty close and kissing his cheek. His voice was rough and playful. “I never did get to spend a night in Beaumont…”

Ty grimaced, playfully shoving Zane in the chest. “You spend the night in Beaumont all the god damned time.”

Zane was undaunted though. He kept one hand on Ty's hip and grabbed their bags with the other, steering them both towards the less-than-glamourous front entrance of the hotel. Ty sighed and allowed himself to be led. He was actually more than a little turned on, and a tiny bit amused by the whole thing, but he wasn't ready to admit it to Zane yet.

They got to the front counter, where they were greeted by a cute, overly perky red-head. She reminded Ty a bit of Clancy, and he grinned at her. She fluttered her eyelashes at him in clear invitation, and Ty couldn't help feeling a little smug when Zane glowered and wrapped his arm possessively around Ty. The poor woman flushed and nodded in silent apology.

"Do y'all have a reservation, then?"

Ty wasn't actually sure how far ahead Zane had planned this, so he kept his mouth shut. He slipped his hand around Zane's waist, sliding it into the back pocket of his pants and squeezing. Zane yelped slightly before clearing his throat.

"Afraid not. This was a bit of an impulse."

She clacked away at the computer for a moment before looking back up at them. "What brings you two to Beaumont, then? It's not really the sort of place most folks stop on a whim."

Zane grinned, slow and wide, and Ty cringed internally.

“You know, we were just looking for a nice quiet night in Beaumont. Thought maybe we’d see some of Beaumont’s beautiful sights. Do whatever it is people do when they're in Beaumont. I'm sure we can find something to do.”

Ty hissed under his breath, prodding Zane in the ribs as he continued chatting with the clerk. “Go on, then. Say it. Say Beaumont one more fucking time and you’ll be spending the night on the sofa.”

Her attention picked up again at the mention of a sofa. "Oh, were you needing a double room, then? I thought..." She flushed again and Ty felt a pang of pity for her.

Zane shook his head. "No, thanks, a single king will be fine. If someone has a problem with it, he can sleep in the tub."

Ty rolled his eyes but said nothing further, choosing instead to squeeze Zane's ass again. The tips of his ears turned pink and Ty cheered internally.

A few moments later she handed them a folder with a key card in it, her cheerful professional smile back in place. "Hope you gentlemen have a wonderful evening!"

"Mmmm," Zane murmured, nodding and grinning at Ty. "I'm sure we will."

As soon as they got into the elevator, Ty spun around and slammed Zane against the wall. He shoved his thigh between Zane's legs and leaned forward, bringing their bodies tightly together. He wasn't surprised to find Zane already half-hard.

"I don't know whether to hit you or kiss you right now," Ty growled, running a hand through Zane's curls and tugging gently.

"Do I have a say in the matter? I vote for the second option."

"Shut up." Ty leaned in, kissing Zane hungrily and preventing him from saying anything else. He swallowed the moan that escaped Zane's lips, his own arousal ratcheting up, his heartbeat pounding in his ears.

They were interrupted by the ding of the elevator arriving on their floor and they pulled apart abruptly, thankful the hallway was deserted. Their room was at the end of the corridor, and Ty couldn't help laughing as Zane got the door open. The woman had given them a room with a sleeper sofa just in case. Zane stopped in front of it and scowled, and Ty pressed himself against Zane's broad back. He took the duffel bag from Zane's hand and pointedly tossed it onto the sofa.

"I don't think we'll be needing that, so long as you keep your damn mouth shut," Ty said quietly, brushing his lips above Zane's collar, feeling him shudder. He hooked his thumbs into Zane's belt loops and steered him over to the bed. With a gentle shove, Ty pushed Zane until his legs hit the edge of the mattress and he landed flat on his back with a soft thud.

He propped himself up on his elbows and grinned at Ty, dirty and full of promise. "Am I being punished?"

Ty cocked his head, considering. He squinted, pointing at Zane. "I haven't decided yet. Pants. Off. Now." 

He lunged over to the bag to fish out the bottle of lube. Thankfully Zane had left it loose near the top of the bag, probably planning for this exact eventuality. Ty grabbed it and stalked back over to the bed, where Zane had managed to wriggle out of his pants and pull his shirt off. He was lying on the bed with his arms crossed behind his head, wearing nothing but a pair of dark grey briefs stretched obscenely by his erection.

The sight was like a punch to Ty's gut. His own cock twitched eagerly, throbbing to full hardness. He scrambled to get undressed, stripping down completely, and crawled over Zane's eager body, pinning him in place with his knees.

Zane looked up at him, grinning. "I thought you were mad at me."

A slow smile crept across Ty's face as he ducked to nip at Zane's lower lip. "Who says I ain't?" He worked his way down Zane's throat, dragging his tongue over the skin roughened with a day's worth of stubble. As Ty grazed his teeth over bone and tendon, Zane let out a low guttural moan. Zane reached up and grabbed Ty's hips, holding him in place as he rolled his body, grinding his cock against the curve of Ty's ass.

Ty gasped sharply and scraped his teeth across Zane's pectoral, tongue flicking over the hardening nub of his nipple. Zane's breath was coming quicker now, short little puffs and whines from the back of his throat. Ty grinned against Zane's skin, the dusting of hair across Zane's chest tickling his face.

He sat up and reached behind himself, managing to grab Zane's briefs and tug them down. The skin of Zane's cock was hot and soft and glorious against his ass. His own cock throbbed needfully, jutting away from his body and glistening at the crown. Ty wrapped a hand around himself and squeezed, pulling slowly. Zane watched him with unabashed hunger in his eyes.

"So..." Ty said, drawing the word out as his palm slid over the head of his cock, spreading pre-come around. Zane bit his lip, but didn't pull his eyes away. "I think I heard you mention something about ending up in Beaumont tonight..." he deadpanned, managing to hold back a chuckle. “I gotta say, I'm not entirely against it, but I don't know if you deserve it."

Zane whined, looking up at Ty, his eyes dark and pupils blown under heavy lids. "I'm sorry, doll. I just..." His shoulders jostled slightly and he chuckled, causing his cock to rub against Ty's ass again. Ty bit back a groan, still slowly, steadily jacking himself. He wasn't trying to get off, not yet. Just release a bit of the pressure and give Zane a good show.

"I know, baby, I know. You can't help it. I'm in love with a jackass." Ty grinned and regretfully let go of his cock. He bit his lip as it throbbed, blood pounding in time with his heart. He reached for the bottle of lube and Zane's eyes widened, a look of relief crossing his face. Ty reached out with his other hand and stroked Zane's cheek.

"C'mon, you didn't think I was actually going to leave you hanging here, did you?"

Zane didn't answer, but his cheeks flushed. He didn't blush often, which made the times he did all the more memorable. Ty shifted his hips slightly, making room behind him, and reached around. He wrapped his hand, slick and dripping with lube, around Zane's cock. Zane growled and arched his hips up, trying to thrust into Ty's hand, but with Ty straddling him he couldn't move much.

"Relax, I'm gonna take good care of you..." Ty murmured, sliding his hand up and down the shaft a couple of times. He let go of Zane and shimmied back a bit, reaching around and slipping two slick fingers into himself. After all these years together he didn't need much prep, but he took his time anyway, groaning as he spread his fingers, opening himself up in anticipation.

Zane whined again, a low huff of breath full of impatience and desperation. Ty slid his fingers out with a sharp gasp and gripped the base of Zane's cock, holding it in place. He sat up and repositioned himself so the head of Zane's cock pressed lightly against his hole. He braced his other hand against Zane's stomach, nails running through the soft hair. Zane moaned and arched his whole body upwards and Ty cried out as the motion caused Zane's cock to slip into him.

In one smooth motion Ty relaxed his thighs, nearly trembling with tension and anticipation, and sank down, impaling himself on the full length of Zane's erection. Zane reached up and gripped his hips, fingertips digging in hard enough that Ty would probably be bruised later. It was fucking worth it.

Ty rocked slowly back and forth, seating himself comfortably in the dip of Zane's hips. Zane smiled up at him, completely guileless and unguarded, and without thinking, Ty reached out and stroked his jawline gently. For a brief moment the teasing and bickering of earlier melted away, leaving nothing but fondness and slow, simmering heat between them.

"I love you," Ty breathed out. "Even if you are a jerk."

The gentle smile on Zane's face was quickly replaced with something more playful and mischievous. He planted his feet firmly on the bed, bending his knees and bracing his thighs against Ty's back as he rolled his hips, slamming himself deeply into Ty. Ty shouted, grabbing Zane around the waist for leverage.

"Love you too, Beaumont."

"Oh, that's it..." Ty's eyes narrowed as he smirked. He gripped Zane harder and rose up on his knees, letting Zane's cock slip nearly fully out of his body before slamming back down in one smooth, hard movement. Zane's eyes fluttered shut as he let his head fall back onto the bed, and Ty began riding him in earnest. 

Soon, Ty settled into a quick, brutal rhythm, fucking himself on Zane's dick. Zane was lost in his own world, muttering and swearing under his breath, apparently more than content to let Ty use him. There was nothing slow or gentle about it now, Ty using the powerful muscles of his thighs to propel himself up and down, grinding them together and using Zane's knees for leverage. The pressure in Ty's abdomen built quickly, and he slid both hands down between his legs, one hand stroking himself with one while cupping and tugging at his balls with the other.

Pinned between the pleasure of Zane's thick cock in his ass and his steady fist on his own cock, Ty was nearly blindsided by his orgasm. He shuddered violently, slamming his hips down and filling himself with Zane's shaft before his body went taut, muscles clenching as he came. He let out one hoarse shout as his cock jumped, spurting and twitching, painting Zane's chest.

He'd barely managed to catch his breath when Zane thrust upwards once, twice, and came with a strangled cry of his own, still buried deep inside of Ty. For a minute they were both still, panting heavily and saying nothing, and then Ty felt Zane's softening cock slipping out of him, come dripping down between his cheeks. He shuddered and rolled off of Zane, landing on his back with a thud. He threw one arm over his eyes, sucking in a deep breath.

"So, you wanna clean up and maybe go out to dinner or something? Wander around, see what this shit-hole has to offer?"

Zane laughed quietly, rolling onto his side to stare fondly at Ty. "You telling me Beaumont's got more sights to offer me than what I've already seen?"

Ty grimaced, poking Zane gently in the stomach. He ran his fingers through the come cooling there, smearing it a bit. "Baby, you ain't seen _nothing_ of what Beaumont's got yet."


End file.
